Plaga
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE SHOT súper corto. Es un lastre tener que apellidarse Malfoy, Scorpius lucha por deslindarse de la fama de su familia, pero en realidad sólo le importa alguien. Scorpius x Rose !


tengo un nuevo personaje favorito y se llama Scorpius Malfoy, lalalala ((canto))

quiero suponer que el pobre chico es un atormentado, considerando como va a ser su vida, cargar con aquello de lo Malfoy, ya saben, y quise ponerle un tormento más, que le guste Rose Weasley, uff!

disfruten, es un one shot cortititito

ya saben, todo de JKR, yo sólo soy una maniática que escribe sobre sus personajes

---

* * *

**Plaga**

Plaga de recuerdos, plaga de adjetivos, plaga del pasado.

Un chico de rostro afilado y cabello platino caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando. Una vergüenza para su familia, como si su familia por si sola no fuera una vergüenza. Cobardes y traidores, prejuiciosos, racistas, todo lo malo. Una plaga del mundo mágico.

Llevaba 5 años en Hogwarts y estaba a punto de cumplir 16, Scorpius Malfoy llevaba la peor vida colegial que se pudiera imaginar, si tan sólo el Sombrero hubiera tenido compasión de él, pero no, de nuevo un Malfoy a Slytherin, eso no le ayudaba en su lucha para que la gente lo conociera como Scorpius, olvidando el Malfoy.

La gente o tal vez le importaba sólo ella.

¿Por qué ella?

Una Gryffindor intachable como su madre, pelirroja como su padre.

Rose Weasley, que perfecto nombre para un rojo tan encendido.

Pero él era un sucio Malfoy, él era un paria, un traidor, un mortífago (a pesar de no tener marca alguna sobre su blanquecina piel)

De entre toda la gente en ese colegio, precisamente tenía que chocar con ella por el pasillo.

-Lo siento –dijo Scorpius, ella levantó la mirada y no respondió.

-Apártate Malfoy –fue su compañera y amiga le que habló con tono despectivo. Rose sólo lo miró.

Lo miró

Merlín, si existiera una oportunidad. Rose nunca le decía nada desagradable, aunque en realidad nunca le decía nada. Y dolía. El silencio a veces duela más que las palabras.

---

Una plaga, para su familia, se había fijado en uno de esos traidores de sangre. Su padre… bueno, ya no era lo que el mundo aseguraba, quizá nunca lo fue, y su abuelo luchaba por reprimir sus instintos Malfoy. Aun así sabía que iba a decepcionarlos.

Pero ellos, ese par de adultos lo decepcionaban más a él.

Ese verano en la mansión de su familia Scorpius había estado especialmente callado. Era un chico retraído al que le costaba entablar una conversación, más que nada porque pocos estaban dispuestos. Era un Malfoy.

Malfoy, sucio karma.

Estaba en su recamara repasando libros de Pociones muy avanzados para su edad¿y si era un dotado¿un mago adelantado a su época?, qué más daba, porque su apellido pesaba más y los de su clase sólo eran vistos como el objetivo a eliminar. Plaga sobre una cosecha limpia.

-Hijo –del otro lado de la puerta, Draco, su padre tocó suavemente -¿puedo pasar?

-Sí –no tenía mucha opción.

Era Draco Malfoy igual que hacía muchos años, mirada arrogante y semblante altivo, pero dentro todavía existía un chiquillo atemorizado apuntando con su varita a Albus Dumbledore sin poder aniquilarlo.

El adulto se sentó junto a su hijo en la cama y lo miró serenamente por unos minutos.

-¿Me lo dirás? –sabias palabras de padre, preguntas retóricas sin margen de equivocación.

-¿Qué quiere saber? –altanería de adolescente, preguntas irónicas e hirientes.

-Entonces no me lo dirás… -Draco dibujó una media sonrisa y miró a su hijo con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Quieres saber?, muy bien, vas a saber –Scorpius se puso de pie y respiró hondo –por tu maldita culpa y la culpa de esta familia la única chica que me interesa nunca me hará caso –pausó brevemente –somos indeseados, marginados, unos cobardes –pausó nuevamente, la palabra con la que remataría era un insulto imperdonable –somos mortífagos.

Draco se sorprendió momentáneamente, jamás en su vida él se hubiera atrevido a hablarle así a su padre Lucius, pero los tiempos cambian y él era un padre infinitamente más comprensivo.

-Yo… fui uno, y tu abuelo, pero ¿podrías enseñarme tu Marca Obscura? –Arqueó una ceja brevemente triunfal –lo olvidaba –ironizó –no tienes una, porque no eres un mortífago, porque eres un chico tan normal como los otros, tu deber es mostrarles que eres Scorpius, y nada más.

Al chico le hubiera encantado que eso lo consolara, pero no, soltó un bufido y se relajó un poco de la espalda.

-¿Y si te digo que se trata de Rose Weasley?

Draco pareció sorprendido de pronto, balbuceó algo quedamente y luego volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y si te digo que eso no importa? –Scorpius se sorprendió –dime… ¿te has acercado a ella, ella misma te ha dicho que no quiere nada contigo porque eres un Malfoy?

El joven de casi 16 años tuvo que caer en cuenta que no, Rose era de las pocas personas que no le decían nada, ni bueno ni malo, nunca había cruzado palabras con ella, no sabía que pensaba.

-Si te sientes como algo malo… como una plaga, ella y el resto del mundo así te verán, no te sientas así y les demostrarás lo contrario –Draco se puso de pie y dio una palmadita en la espalda a su hijo.

---

Ahora iba en sexto, poco le faltaba para dejar Hogwarts, Scorpius trataba de socializar más, ya había hecho migas con otros Slytherin y había aprendido a hacer caso omiso a los insultos. Pues eran sólo palabras y las palabras se las lleva el viento.

Qué providencial destino que había provocado que en Pociones tuviera que hacer equipo con esa niña tan hermosa, ojos azules, cabellera roja. Ambos habían llegado tarde al primer día y no había más opción.

-Creo que se debe mezclar en sentido de las manecillas del reloj –Scorpius corrigió a su compañera Gryffindor.

Ella levantó la mirada tímidamente y le sonrió –gracias –tan hermosa palabra en su boca.

-Si quieres yo voy cortando las raíces –él trató de disimular su sonrojo.

Ella lo tomó de la mano, él se quedó helado. Ese toque tan suave y tan mortal. Rose era cálida, como su abuela y como su casa, cálida como el sol del que parecía hecha su cabellera. Scorpius era frío como la plata, como un inferi, como su apellido y su ascendencia.

-Gracias –dijo la niña –quiero que sepas que me caes bien –confesó con brusquedad, tan al estilo de su madre, a Scorpius le revoloteó un millón de mariposas en su estómago.

Sonrió.

-Nunca me había acercado a ti porque ya sabes como son mis amigas, pero yo no tengo nada contra ti.

Eran las palabras tan anheladas por Scorpius Malfoy, "no tengo nada contra ti" abría la puerta a una esperanza tan dulce y radiante, como ella, Rose Weasley, el imposible que ahora no resultaba serlo tanto.

...Fin


End file.
